Winnie the Pooh Meets The Snowman and the Snowdog
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Snowman and the Snowdog is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Christmas Crossover short film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.TV as a double feature along with Winnie the Pooh Enters The Polar Express ''in the near future. Plot The story begins similarly to that of ''The Snowman, at the house where James, the boy from The Snowman, used to live. Once situated in the open countryside, it is now located in a bustling housing estate. On a summer day a young boy named Billy and his widowed mother arrive at the house, which they have just moved into. Billy helps his elderly dog from the removal van and they enter the property. As autumn arrives it becomes apparent that Billy's dog has died and one can see the family burying him in the back garden. With Christmas approaching Billy writes to Father Christmas in the form of a hand-drawn picture; the one and only thing he asks for is another dog. In his excitement, at the prospect of posting the letter, he stumbles over a loose floorboard in his bedroom and beneath it discovers some toys and a small box tied with tinsel. Within the box he finds a photo of James and the Snowman along with the original scarf, hat, coal lumps and a dried orange (once the Snowman's nose). As Billy realises his discovery he peers out of the window and it has begun to snow. He rushes out to build the Snowman, portrayed in the photo, but after barely completing his lower body he realises not enough snow has fallen to complete the task, having already used the entire covering of snow in the garden. He hurriedly runs around the yard salvaging every last flake of snow he can find. Adding the final touches to his creation he decides that the original dried orange is long past its usefulness so, discarding it in the garden, he claims a fresh one from a fruit bowl in the kitchen. He finally completes the Snowman and in memory of his own dog uses the remaining snow to build a little snowdog, next to the Snowman, with mismatching socks for ears, gloves for spots and the discarded orange as the little dog's nose. Nighttime approaches and Billy goes to bed and drifts into sleep. As midnight arrives, he is awoken by the barking of a dog in the garden. Billy looks out of his bedroom window, and is astonished to notice the Snowdog waggle an ear at him. As Billy rushes downstairs he finds, to his surprise, that his cold companions have miraculously come to life. The Snowdog, sniffing around in the snow, uncovers the ball that had once belonged to Billy's dog and starts to play with it. The ball bounces into the house and both the Snowman and the Snowdog enter the abode. The Snowman sees the photo of James and his former self on the fridge and smiles. Before too long Billy realises that the Snowdog has started to melt after sitting too close to the fireplace in the kitchen. The party thus ventures outside and explores the garden shed where the motorbike, which the Snowman rode in the first film, can still be seen along with some other mementos from James' family home. It isn't long before the three of them are off into the air to visit the annual snowman party in the frozen north. However, whilst flying, the Snowman loses his nose and as they land to search for it they come across an old style single engined plane that they use for the rest of their journey. During the flying sequence, as in the original, a number of famousEnglish landmarks can be seen, such as The Shard, London Eye, Big Ben, The Gherkin and even the Crystal Palace transmitting station, as the three of them fly over London. By the time the Snowman, Snowdog and Billy reach the gathering the party is in full swing with many familiar faces from the original. During the partying the three of them decide to enter a downhill race against numerous snowmen competitors and a rather determined and skilled skiing penguin. As they descend the course many of the participating snowmen, including the titular snowman, end up embedded in snow drifts but Billy and the Snowdog manage to stay hot on the penguin's tail, and the duo win the race by a nose, to be congratulated on their victory by Father Christmas himself. As the sun starts to rise, and the Snowman signals their departure, another snowman discovers the letter from Billy and whispers into Father Christmas's ear. From his sleigh Father Christmas reveals a small present which he gives to Billy. Whilst another snowman takes the plane back to where it came from, Billy, the Snowman and the Snowdog return home. Upon arriving home, Billy opens his present. It is a collar, which he puts on the Snowdog. The Snowdog turns into a real live dog that matches the one that Billy asked for. They both bid the Snowman a fond farewell and retire for the night. The next morning, Billy awakes to find his bed empty, and worriedly searches for the dog. His search ends in the kitchen, where his dog is alive and well, attempting to get outside. As the two go out together they discover that the Snowman has once again melted. Beside the remains in the melted snow, the dog places his ball and the two kneel together in silent contemplation, mourning for their lost friend. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are guest starring in this film. * Both Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery and The Snowman and The Snowdog were released in 2012. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Short Films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magical films